Hallelujah in the Dark
by Feed My Soul
Summary: Draco et Hermione sont si différents, si éloignés. C'est pourtant leurs différences qui les rapprocheront dans leurs descente aux Enfers. Que l'Horreur soit douce... De l'aventure, des sentiments et cascades au programme ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts !
1. Gros prologue

_Bonjour à tous, petits êtres adorables :3 ! Voilà, troisième fiction que j'écris, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je vous la livre ! J'écris au fur et à mesure que je publie, et cette histoire là s'est imposée à moi hier, comme une révélation, surtout grâce à une jolie vidéo du couple Drago/Hermione trouvée sur YouTube (vous voulez voir ? MP moi !). J'espère faire de jolies rencontres sur , et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, si vous avez des remarques, des questions, ou envie de blablater :3_

_Je ne possède bien évidemment rien de l'univers de J.K et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fiction. (Mais on peut s'arranger... :3)_

_BONNE LECTURE _

* * *

Hermione ferma les yeux, et souffla. Nichée au creux des fauteuils du Poudlard Express, elle se laissa aller à ses pensées, la tête contre la vitre fraîche. Encore une année, encore des aventures à vivre, mais cette fois-ci, ce seraient les dernières. Un brin de nostalgie la parcourut, et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, elle repensa à Harry, à Ron, à Neville, à toute la maison de Gryffondor qui l'avait portée en son sein comme une seconde famille. La septième année qu'elle passerait à Poudlard serait sans doute différente des autres, elle le pressentait. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, il lui était impossible d'émettre quelconques pronostics ou hypothèses quant aux faits. Une chose pourtant était sûre : Ils seraient plus tragiques que les autres.

Troublée face à ce constat, elle ouvrit les yeux, et comme pour confirmer ses mots, ses deux amis, en face d'elle, s'amusaient à grignoter diverses sucreries enfantines, avec des sourires faux. L'ambiance, malgré sa froideur, s'était parée de divers artifices de bonheur et de joies multiples, et dans un sens, elle ne pouvait qu'être rassurante. Mais Hermione, elle ne s'y trompait pas, et malgré son optimisme légendaire, elle ressentait le besoin de craquer. Elle restait forte pour eux, ses deux amis sans qui l'école de Magie qu'est Poudlard ne serait qu'une expérience de plus parmi tant d'autres. Mais son existence était devenue plus difficile ces derniers mois. Elle s'imaginait parfois ce qu'aurait pu être son existence, si elle n'était pas cette _sang-de-bourbe_. Si elle était restée une simple moldue, dans sa famille. Serait-elle vétérinaire, doctorante, serveuse ? Malgré l'étrange attraction qu'elle avait envers ce genre de pensées, il lui semblait souvent qu'elles n'étaient que le fruit de son angoisse envers Voldemort, envers ces prophéties qui les lient tous, eux, à l'Elu, et que sa vie aurait été fade et imbuvable sans la Magie. Après tout, elle n'était pas miss-je-sais-tout pour rien…

- A quoi tu penses, 'Mione ? Demanda Ron, bien curieux, des dragées dans la bouche.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, tandis que le regard d'Harry se posait également sur elle, et elle leurs offrit un beau sourire.

- A vous deux, répondit-elle simplement.

Les deux garçons, eux, se détendirent bien vite face à sa réponse, et n'en demandèrent pas plus, se replongeant dans leur discussion, mais Hermione, elle, perdit son sourire aussitôt et s'immergea dans la contemplation du paysage. Depuis le temps que le train avait démarré, le temps avait changé, et le soleil, qui était à son zénith quand ils avaient franchis le seuil du Poudlard Express, s'était depuis longtemps avachi contre l'horizon, n'allant pas tarder à se coucher. Le moment de la journée que la jeune fille préférait, sans doute, celui où il n'y avait ni questions, ni cours, juste des promesses et des rêves de lendemains merveilleux, qui sauraient sans doute l'éclaircir quant à ce qu'il se tramait, rendre limpide ce qui pour l'instant, et ce depuis des mois, était devenu sombre. En première année, pourtant, ses objectifs étaient clairs. Etudier, chaque jour un peu plus, prouver à ceux qui en doutaient encore qu'être la fille de parents moldus n'était pas un crime, et, facette féminine oblige, peut-être même se trouver un fiancé digne d'elle et de ses valeurs, et avoir des enfants, pourquoi pas… Mais cette petite part de femme en elle, qui avait pris forme physiquement, s'était évanouie en elle. Au fil des années, de batailles, de plans périlleux et de décisions insolites, certains rêves ont dû mourir et sombrer dans l'oubli. Non, Hermione n'était pas une sorcière solitaire. Hermione était une sorcière esseulée.

Il y avait sans doute plusieurs raisons. Harry, Ron, et Hermione, voilà un trio indestructible, intouchable, inaccessible, les adjectifs ne manquaient pas pour le décrire : Il ne pouvait pas compter de nouveaux membres, comme il ne pouvait pas en perdre. C'était ainsi, et il était impossible de le changer. La seconde raison est plus vicieuse, plus cachée. Harry. Vivre dans l'ombre d'Harry. Peut-être qu'Harry va un jour réaliser ce que tout l'Univers des sorciers attend : Tuer Voldemort. Tuer le sorcier qui a décimé des populations par milliers, qui a assassiné ses parents, qui a instauré la haine et la peur dans les cœurs. Hermione et Ron, eux, n'étaient pas les valeureux combattants, les courageux chevaliers qui se battaient à ses côtés. Non, il était les _« amis »_ d'**Harry.** Le mot le plus important n'était pas AMIS, mais HARRY. Parce qu'Harry, même s'il n'a pas choisi sa destinée, devra la vivre quand même, et eux, les deux autres, les pions du trio, le reste, devront apprendre à exister derrière. C'est quelque peu égoïste sans doute, de parler de lui ainsi. Il ne pouvait décidément rien y faire. Il n'avait jamais décidé de survivre à un sortilège mortel, et il n'avait jamais choisi de vivre cette incarnation terrestre-là. Mais c'était ainsi, c'était ce qui rendait l'existence plus douloureuse. C'était ce qui, dans le fond, chagrinait Hermione, même si ce constat ne semblait pas toucher Ron. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte. Il pensait qu'elle et lui, allaient tomber amoureux, vivre en couple, raconter leur histoire à tous ceux qui avaient besoin de rêver encore un peu, de se souvenir de leurs actes héroïques. Mais Hermione n'avait jamais voulu voir les choses ainsi, à la base. Où est la diversité, où se cache la tranquillité, le repos qu'elle méritait, derrière ces flammes ardentes ?

Le visage chaud, les joues rougies, le mal de tête guettait la jeune sorcière de très près, et elle se leva subitement, en agitant la main compulsivement.

- Je vais aller boire, les garçons, je reviens.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu as l'air assez… Malade, finit-il par répliquer, hésitant sur le terme à employer.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de prendre un air reposé.

- J'ai vraiment mal au crâne à force de penser, mais tout va bien, je vais revenir, attendez moi ici, répondit-elle, faisant la moue.

L'élu hocha donc la tête, suivit du rouquin, et elle quitta le compartiment pour aller se rincer le visage dans l'évier des toilettes du train. Après avoir passé de l'eau sur ses joues, elle se releva et regarda son expression dans la glace. Elle avait presque ainsi l'impression de faire face à une étrangère. Depuis quelques années, elle avait commencé à se trouver jolie. Son corps quittant ainsi la phase de la puberté pour commencer à se féminiser, et à prendre des airs nobles et respectables. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi-là, elle s'étonnait encore de pouvoir se dire être Hermione Granger, sous ses trais plissés et ses cernes violacées. Les yeux bordés de larmes, elle comprenait soudain la réaction d'Harry tout à l'heure. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été si théâtrale. En sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, elle essuya tous les débordements de ses yeux, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, essayant de reprendre une apparence correcte, en vain, le cœur n'y étant pas. Elle était assez fatiguée, pourtant, l'année ne faisait que commencer. C'était ironique, mais pesant, sur ses frêles épaules. Elle soupira avant de se retourner, s'apprêtant à partir. Pourtant, son geste se bloqua, et son ouïe, bien que quelque peu endommagée par le manque de sommeil, perçu un bruit suspect. Elle passa sa main contre sa cuisse, où sa baguette était soigneusement rangée au creux de sa poche. Elle pourrait lui être utile au cas où…

Elle entrouvrit soigneusement la porte, veillant à ce qu'elle ne grince pas, ou n'émette aucun autre bruit gênant qui lui garantirait d'être repérée dans la seconde. Un visage et une silhouette familière lui apparurent dans le couloir. Ses lèvres se plissèrent, pour former un rictus de dégout quand elle reconnut ce fameux Malefoy qui faisait de sa vie un Enfer depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ses sourcils ne tardèrent pas à s'incliner dangereusement vers le bas, et elle secoua la tête. Assis par terre, les jambes écartées, il se prit la tête entre les mains, geste qui surprit Hermione, sa bouche formant un ovale parfait. Il releva les yeux vers le plafond et soupira aussi fort qu'il pût, avant que sa main ne parte sortir une petit boîte ronde de sa poche, qu'il cala au creux de sa paume. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, et entr'aperçu les initiales P.P. Curieuse, elle se demanda un instant ce que voulait dire P.P, mais elle fut tirée de ses soliloques intérieurs par l'ouverture de la boîte, où trônait une bague de fiançailles…

Elle se couvrit la bouche avec la manche de son pull pour étouffer le son qui sortit de ses lèvres, marque de sa surprise. Les lettres argentées sur le couvercle prenaient alors toute leur importance. Pansy Parkinson, qui d'autre ? Ainsi, le jeune homme pédant et arrogant allait se marier… Hermione baissa sa garde, et roula les yeux. Après tout, elle s'en fichait, ses histoires ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais une profonde colère l'envahit. Elle était une jeune fille sage, intelligente, elle avait consacré sa vie au Bien, faisant preuve de gentillesse et d'Humanité. Et voilà son pire ennemi, qui avait droit à tout ce dont elle rêvait : Une vie de famille qui l'attendait, un nom à en faire rêver plus d'une, et une épouse, maintenant ! L'Injustice était flagrante, et ses yeux se brouillèrent à nouveau. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? La jalousie de ne pas connaître l'amour, la jalousie de ne pas être destinée à ce genre de choses ? Elle sortit brusquement de sa cachette, et se planta devant le blond. Surpris, il hoqueta, avant de ranger en vitesse le boîtier, et de se relever à la vitesse de la lumière, un sourcil arqué en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il froidement, son regard ne parvenant à masquer son inquiétude.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle chercha une réponse qui puisse justifier ce sentiment-là, ce sentiment de désespoir qui s'était emparée d'elle, mais elle n'oserait pas lui faire ce plaisir-là, que de lui expliquer qu'elle l'enviait, chose totalement absurde. Elle regrettait déjà son entrée spectaculaire. Elle baissa le regard, et marmonna des paroles.

- Rien.

Elle prit la direction inverse, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussée à réagir ainsi, quand l'horripilante voix du garçon brisa le silence qu'elle avait instauré entre eux.

- Tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il dans son dos.

Elle frissonna. Que fallait-il répondre ? Oui, non ? Peut-être que faire semblant de ne pas comprendre était une solution envisageable également. Hermione ne tenait pas à être mêlée dans quelconque histoire ayant un lien avec cet être exécrable.

- Vu quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle, l'air faussement assuré, en se tournant vers son interlocuteur.

Il s'approcha, lentement, à pas feutrés, à un tel point qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'être devenue invisible, tant ses yeux argentés la transperçaient durement. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air, et l'expira contre la joue d'Hermione, qui sentit son souffle lui brûler la peau. Une situation terriblement gênante, mais aucun des deux ne bougeait, chacun faisant preuve de constance à sa manière.

- Quelque chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais, répondit-il simplement.

Le temps que la lionne comprenne le sens de cette phrase, il avait déjà éclaté d'un rire atypique qui lui glaça le sang. Il la percuta avec son épaule, pour traverser le couloir, et la laissa ainsi, debout, incapable de la moindre parole. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa poitrine, elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter dans son abdomen, pour prendre place en son thorax, devenant insupportable, formant une boule de feu dans sa gorge et dans son cou. Elle se sentit rougir, piquée au vif, et honteuse d'avoir subi une telle remarque de la part de quelqu'un comme Malefoy, qui plus était. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait assisté à cette conversation gênante, et se mordilla la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de frapper contre le mur en face d'elle avec son poing. C'était une blessure vive. Une pique mesquine, méchante, ignoble, du Malefoy tout craché. Elle avait appris à ne plus faire attention, mais cette fois-ci faisait exception…

Au loin, une secousse dans le train et un bruit de cloche leurs annonça l'arrivée. Retrouvant ses esprits, Hermione remonta le couloir en direction de son compartiment, saluant d'un air vague les connaissances qu'elle croisait, l'air de rien.

* * *

_Impressions, idées, envies, beurk, caca, wahou, super, Hamtaro ? (Non, non, sinon tout vas bien dans ma tête)_

_C'est en bas que ça se passe ! Reviews :D_


	2. Chapitre premier : Je te découvre

_Oh merci ! Merci ! Je vous aime, je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont mise en alert, qui m'ont rajoutés en favoris, ça m'a fait plaisir, et j'ai vraiment envie que ça continue comme ça les gens. Ca me fait super plaisir d'écrire, et d'être lue. _

_Certains ont eut du mal à comprendre, j'espère que là ce sera plus clair. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté une petite review, et à (viens sur FF, n'hésite pas :3)._

_Ceux qui m'ont rajoutés sans poster de reviews, j'aimerais vos avis, vous aimez, vous en pensez quoi ? Des critiques, des choses à rajouter ou à enlever ?_

_Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous fais découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! :)_

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Le vent tapait rageusement contre les vitres du dortoir, et Hermione le sentait contre son nez, accolée contre la fenêtre, à regarder les arbres, faiblement éclairés par la lueur de la lune, se battre entre eux, branches par branches, et feuilles par feuilles, poussés par la force de la nature sauvage environnante. Bien sûr, le temps passé debout au lieu de se laisser sagement emporter par la fatigue allait se voir un peu plus encore sur son visage demain matin, mais elle s'en fichait pour le moment, incapable de se décoller de ce paysage nocturne. Sa rentrée n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler en soi un fiasco, mais elle ne fût pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'eût souhaité. L'incident avec Drago l'avait chamboulée, au fond d'elle, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, par une simple question de logique. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle pensait ce genre de choses, si ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais il n'aurait dit ce genre de choses à une personne, qui elle, avait toutes ces chances d'un jour connaître le Bonheur et la Chance d'être aimé. Sa soudaine perspicacité l'avait marquée d'effroi et elle ne se sentait pas capable de dormir et de se mêler aux autres filles du dortoir. Se confier à Ginny sur ce sujet était inenvisageable. Puis, qu'en savait-elle, elle, la jeune femme rousse, sortant à peine de l'adolescence, celle qui avait forgé sa place dans le cœur d'Harry ? Elle l'avait connue plus jeune, plus enfantine, maintenant elle mûrissait à vue d'œil, et c'était à Hermione de prendre la place de conseillère, et non l'inverse. Elle ne tenait pas à la mettre au courant de ce genre de pensées-là.

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air, et frissonna en se rendant compte du sol frais sous ses pieds. Son absence l'avait submergée entièrement, et, partie dans ses rêveries, elle en avait oublié la froideur glaciale des dalles de Poudlard. Elle remonta bien vite vers son lit, et s'enroula aux creux des couvertures, les yeux douloureux. La chaleur réconfortante des draps était devenue, pendant ses vacances passées, un vrai signe de paix et de repos. Retrouver ceux de Poudlard avait un brin de nostalgie…

Le matin perçant ses premières rayons de soleil à travers la pièce, Hermione sentit ses paupières se soulever grossièrement, et elle poussa un ronronnement timide avant de s'étirer doucement sur elle-même, pleine de courbatures. Bien que le jour soit proche, il n'était que six heures à peine, et la plupart des autres élèves dormaient. Mais cela suffisait à Hermione, et elle se leva, remontant son pyjama qui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête pour glisser sur ses cuisses, et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, où elle perçu la voix rocailleuse de Ron pousser son premier chant irritant.

- Non, Harry, c'est bien trop dangereux. Tu es totalement irresponsable, ou quoi ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Parles-en d'abord à Hermione, au moins…

Hermione, sur le qui-vive, entra dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, le visage inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? De quoi devez-vous me parler ? Répliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée de faire irruption de la sorte.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quels mots mettre sur le sujet qu'ils avaient commencés à aborder en son absence. Harry, les cheveux en bataille, la cicatrice rougeoyante, ne semblait pas en état de tenir une journée de plus sans s'écrouler, et Ron, lui, avait la bouche pâteuse et elle percevait depuis les marches son air absent. Ils avaient certainement dû en parler une bonne partie de la nuit… Un peu vexée d'être ainsi exclue de leur conversation, elle s'approcha un peu plus encore, comme pour leur prouver qu'elle était bel et bien décidée à entendre la vérité. Ce fût Harry qui prit la parole en premier, prouvant encore une fois que son courage légendaire n'était pas un mythe.

- Voldemort arrivera bientôt, je pense. Il est tout près. Je l'ai vu en rêve, cette nuit, avant de me réveiller en sursaut. Je pense qu'il faut trouver et détruire les horcruxes au plus vite, car il devient de plus en plus puissant, de jours en jours, de semaines en semaines, et j'ai bien peur que….

- On finisse en brochettes, termina Ron, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère devenant pesante.

Hermione pris place avec eux contre le canapé, passa sa main sur son front, et déglutit. Voilà ces histoires qui recommençaient. Elle savait à quel point Harry en souffrait, et, malgré leur Amitié, il était un jeune homme torturé. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et elle semblait pouvoir en lire en son ami comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait envie de partir, encore, endurer tout seul et rester à jamais « L'élu » qui a tout fait tout seul. C'était une solution tentante que de de le laisser s'en aller, ainsi, de le laisser sauver le Monde. Mais Hermione ne pouvait rien laisser transparaître, et posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui fit tressauter Ron, incapable de cacher sa jalousie.

- Nous serons là, Harry. Nous y arriverons.

Le silence se propagea dans la pièce un peu plus encore. La main de Ron se glissa dans celle d'Hermione, ainsi que celle du brun. Un moment de tendresse qu'ils attendaient tous, malgré leur air confiant.

* * *

Quelqu'un d'autre non plus ne dormait pas. Drago Malefoy, sorcier de haut-rang, et fils de mangemort à son état, était réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà. Crabbe, Goyle, eux, dormaient encore. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dehors, dans les cachots où se situaient leurs dortoirs et salle commune, était fort désagréable les premières années, mais chaque élève avait appris, au fil du temps, à trouver cela relaxant. Mais pas lui. Non. C'était aussi irritant et ignoble qu'aux premiers jours. Il avait soigneusement allumé la cheminée, en peignoir, étalé sur le canapé où personne n'avait encore osé poser ses fesses. Il se sentait enfin paisible, enfin seul. Mais la bosse dans sa poche lui rappelait incessamment qu'il n'allait bientôt plus l'être. Il sortit la boîte aux initiales argentées qu'Hermione avait entr'aperçu le jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il sourit en se souvenant de son regard, si blessé, tel un moineau aux ailes brisées. Il avait encore une fois tapé juste.

Pourtant, la vie était loin d'être ce qu'elle croyait. Son père, aussi puissant qu'il était, n'avait jusqu'alors jamais osé influer sur la vie de Drago. Il l'avait laissé ainsi seul, subvenant à ses besoins, qui devenaient de plus en plus conséquents chaque année sans broncher, à tel point que Drago en avait presque oublié la valeur du mort merci. Mais il était soudain apparu, pendant ces vacances. Un beau matin où il avait prévu mille et une bêtises aussi infantiles qu'exécrables, et il est apparu, comme une salissure, une souillure, détruisant tous ses espoirs d'une existence tranquille et sans problèmes, à vivre par procuration. « Tu épouseras Mlle Parkinson. » Avait-il dit. Son ton n'était pas monté, il n'avait pas crié, il était resté aussi froid et distant que d'habitude, ce qui avait sans doute contribué à l'atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle il se sentait confiné. Il n'avait pas objecté non plus. C'était chose inutile. Il avait seulement pris la bague, et avait un laps de temps très court pour lui faire sa demande. Quelques semaines, quelques mois ? Il ne le savait pas très bien, son père éludait les questions trop souvent pour qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque renseignement là-dessus. Mais il n'aurait pas la vie entière pour cela. Supposant qu'il parvienne à survivre à cette nouvelle dramatique. Epouser Pansy était…

- Oh, mon Drago ! Susurra une voix féminine à son oreille.

Il rangea en vitesse l'étui dans la poche de son peignoir et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau encadraient son visage lascivement, et son regard sombre se para de désir quand elle le plongea dans celui du sorcier blond. Elle l'enlaça furtivement, à la vitesse d'un éclair, avant de prendre place sur le canapé près de lui. Drago ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, pris d'un sentiment indescriptible, mélange de dégout et de fascination. La main de la jeune fille se posa sur sa cuisse et elle s'approcha un peu plus encore.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ronronnement impudique.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'arriva pas à formuler sa pensée. Elle savait. C'était évident. Sa famille l'avait mise au courant. Il n'y avait pas d'autres hypothèses envisageables. Il ne pouvait ni fuir, ni éviter sa question. Elle était d'un diabolisme pur… Mais lui aussi. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Non, Pansy.

Etonnée, la jeune fille recula et fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre. Le visage carnassier de Drago se raviva, quand il se leva rapidement pour quitter la pièce, la laissant ainsi, perplexe, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Une fois au dortoir, il retrouva tous les autres marmottes de Serpentard n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, et il soupira, avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en tirer un journal gris, à la couverture soigneusement lissée, au nom de Malefoy. Un vieux cadeau de sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais osé inaugurer. Il l'ouvrit, pour y voir son écriture soignée.

_« Ces pages vierges te sont destinées, Drago. Puisses-tu les noircir avec application. »_

Si à l'époque, Drago était gêné par ce cadeau qu'il jugeait essentiellement féminin, - Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, elle qu'il soupçonnait en secret d'avoir rêvé d'une petite fille – maintenant, il se sentait prêt à le couvrir d'encre, ne sachant pas à qui confier sa colère. La passer contre de pauvres gryffons était une solution envisageable, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le temps à ce genre d'enfantillages. Délicatement, il sortit son encrier et sa plume, qu'il cala à ses côtés, pour commencer un long récit…

* * *

- Ouvrez vos livres page soixante-treize, et allez chercher vos ingrédients au fond de la salle.

Le professeur Rogue, debout près de son trône, qu'on appelait également vulgairement « bureau » observa les élèves s'agiter, grouillant comme des vers, les yeux fatigués, maintenant une cadence de marche d'une lenteur excessive. Il frappa dans ses mains puissamment, pour qu'ils s'agitent enfin, et se jugent d'un air méprisant, les gryffondors à gauche de la salle, et les Serpentards, eux, à droite. La gauche_, sinistra_, en latin. Les gryffondors étaient toujours du côté qu'il jugeait humiliant, et jusqu'ici, personne n'avait découvert son petit jeu, et il en était bien content.

Hermione croisa le regard de ses amis, et, exaspérée, partit chercher leurs ingrédients toute seule, lassée par leur yeux terrifiés. Ils pouffèrent derrière elle, et elle dû se retenir de retourner vers eux pour rire avec le reste du groupe. La liste sous les yeux, elle tendit la main droit devant elle, pour chercher le bocal contenant la poudre de chrysopes mortes, qu'elle attrapa avec une mine de dégout, lui rappelant certaines potions à l'aspect verdâtre qu'elle a déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter en seconde année. Elle recueillit du sisymbre, ainsi que des sangsues, qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir grouiller derrière le verre, et termina par les touffes de polygonum.

- Bouh.

Hermione sursauta en sentant un souffle glacé dans sa nuque, et elle sentit des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'elle faisait tomber par maladresses ses ingrédients.

- GRANGER ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Rugit le professeur Rogue, marmonnant dans sa barbe des jurons quant à l'incapacité à certains élèves de tenir quelque chose dans leurs mains.

Enervée, la lionne utilisa un sortilège rapide pour réparer ses dégâts, tandis que le petit farceur, qui ne se trouvait être que Drago Malefoy en personne, haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant de regagner sa place. Hermione soupira et se mordit la lèvre, le rouge aux joues devant sa réaction. Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, ni de pouvoir vraiment distinguer la surprise qu'elle eût ressenti lorsqu'il s'était aventuré derrière elle du frisson sensuel qui l'avait parcouru de manière fulgurante. Il était abominable, et insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle-même. Au fond de la classe, alors que chacun avait le dos tourné, pourtant, elle aperçut un sac noir, très masculin, près de la table de son ennemi, duquel sortait ce qu'il lui semblait être un petit cahier argenté qui attira toute son attention. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à Malefoy et un sourire vorace s'afficha sur ses lèvres. _Voyons voir ce qu'il cache…_

En passant près de lui, sa main se glissa subtilement à l'intérieur…

* * *

Hermione se massa les tempes. Les cours étaient terminés, et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à retentir, mais elle était trop obnubilée par sa découverte matinale qu'elle n'osa pas se lever de sa chaise, à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève à cette heure-ci, ce qui lui laissait le temps de farfouiller dans le journal de Drago à son aise. Pourtant, un brin de culpabilité la submergea_. « Et si je… »_ Elle hésita, sa pensée se perdant dans l'air. Mais ses mains, elles, réagirent à sa place, et elle sortit le fameux livret de sa veste, et l'ouvrit. Elle aperçut les lettres D.M gravées dessus, qu'elle jugea superflues, et commença à lire la première page.

_« Ces pages vierges te sont destinées, Drago. Puisses-tu les noircir avec application. »_

« _Haha, oui.__ Ces pages sont certainement plus vierges que Granger elle-même. »_

Hermione s'arrêta de lire un instant, énervée, avant de souffler et de reprendre là où-elle s'était arrêtée, vexée. Elle avait peur d'en découvrir plus…

_« J'ai adoré l'humilier. Elle était si peinée. Ça m'a fait rire. Un moment. Puis je suis rentré aux dortoirs à nouveau, et j'ai revu ce que j'y avais laissé deux mois auparavant. Un Drago qui avait encore l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Que je la hais. Que je hais ces gryffondors, ces poufsouffles, ces serdaigles, je les déteste tous jusqu'au dernier. Je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent, qu'ils meurent. Ça n'allègera pas mon chagrin, et je porterais encore ma croix, mais au moins, la vie se fera plus douce, sans doute._

_Père veux que j'épouse Parkinson. Je lui en veux. Je regarde ces autres adolescents boutonneux qui se prennent pour des mages, après avoir appris à lancer un Wingardium Leviosa ridicule, qui commencent à s'aimer, à former des couples. Je suis jaloux. Mais je n'oserai pas le révéler. Ils se tiennent la main, sont libres de parler à qui ils veulent. Ils blâment notre maison, car nous les prenons de haut. Mais la Vie d'un serpentard ne sera jamais aussi lumineuse que celui d'un imbécile de gryffon. J'ai pensé à m'enfuir. A mourir. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Aucune des solutions ne me convient, je suis simplement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne m'en sortirai pas, je le sais…_

_1__er__ jour de classe, 7__ème__ année. »_

Hermione hoqueta à la fin de sa lecture, ahurie. Ses mains tremblèrent et elle ne sût pas quoi répondre, gênée d'avoir ainsi fait intrusion dans sa vie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait prise sur le fait. Lentement, prenant une plume et un encrier, elle se mit à écrire à la suite…

* * *

_Et voilààààà ! Ca se passe en bas pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas. :)_

_Bisous !_


	3. Chapitre troisième : Je t'effraye

_Me voilà de retour, pardon pour cette longue absence les amis _

_En espérant vous faire plaisir :)_

* * *

Les sourcils froncés, le regard vague, Hermione s'appliqua à tremper sa plume à la pointe aiguisée dans l'encre, l'imbibant entièrement, avant de tracer ses premières lettres, maladroitement, dû à son anxiété, mais surtout à sa surprise.

_« Cher Imbécile de Première,_

_Tout d'abord, je te prierai de ne pas aborder ma vie sexuelle à nouveau dans tes écrits. C'est gênant. Je t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé dans le train. Puis le reste. Mais tes mots me touchent. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, je t'invite à me répondre sincèrement _

_Premièrement : Qui d'autre est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Secondement : Accepterais-tu mon aide, si elle se proposait ? (Eventuellement, j'agis bien sûr en personne responsable, et dans d'autres circonstances, t'aider reviendrait à me suicider, mais la situation me semble assez grave pour que j'ai à intervenir.)_

_Une réponse rapide est préférée. _

_Hermione G. »_

La jeune sorcière, un peu décontenancée par ses propres initiatives, décida de s'arrêter là et de refermer le fameux journal d'un geste sec qui la fit tressaillir elle-même, avant de déglutir franchement et de le remettre dans son sac. Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, la mine inquiète, avant de secouer la tête, gênée par sa propre paranoïa, et de quitter la bibliothèque en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

* * *

Drago, de retour aux dortoirs, passa sa main au fin fond de son sac, des gouttes de sueur venant souiller son front, et le dos parcouru de frissons. Il en tira un vieux calepin qui datait de sa quatrième année, surpris de le trouver-là, avant de le jeter au fond de la pièce, le faisant rejoindre la petite pile d'objets de toute sorte qui s'était formée. Il avait vidé le contenu de son sac, sans retrouver le fameux journal dans lequel il avait avoué le plus grand secret que tout Poudlard allait découvrir depuis ces trois dernières années - si ce n'est l'homosexualité latente de Ron, contestée par tous les élèves, mais bien connue de tous les serpentards -. Il essaya de se raisonner, mais il n'avait décidément plus envie de sourire ce soir. Il était angoissé, et il se sentait défaillir. Il avait peur que l'objet soit tombé entre de mauvaises mains. Il pourrait toujours soudoyer la personne qui le fera chanter, à coup de bijoux, de monnaie, de châteaux, mais si le prix du secret dépasse les limites du raisonnable, il ne parviendra pas à cacher cela à son père. Et comme chacun sait, une fois que M. Malefoy Senior se mêle de quelque chose, peu en sortent vivants… Il se prit la tête entre les mains, en étouffant un gémissement. Il avait **réellement** peur. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris, pourquoi avoir écrit cela noir sur blanc ? Sans le vouloir, il avait constitué à soi-même une preuve valable, de sa propre main. On lui avait pourtant répété maintes fois d'éviter ce genre d'erreurs de débutants.

Le blond frissonna en se rappelant de la vive sensation de brulure que lui procurait la main de son père, le giflant violemment, pour lui apprendre quelque chose. L'éducation qu'il avait reçu était loin d'être la plus agréable, mais elle avait eu le don de le marquer et de lui éviter de refaire deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer mais il se retint de larmoyer, essayant de garder son sang-froid face à la situation. Demain, peut-être que tout irait mieux…

Il se releva, et se déshabilla, lentement, pour finalement enfiler une robe de chambre en soie portant son nom, aux couleurs vert et argent.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall frappa dans ses mains, et les livres de métamorphose prirent place sur les bureaux des élèves. Encore une fois groupés, les cours avaient lieu dans un calme morose, les serpentards étrangement apathiques, influencés par le silence de Drago, et les gryffondors sur leur garde, ne sachant comment réagir à cette inhabituelle absence d'attaques verbales. Hermione épiait, cherchant le bon moment pour se lever et poser l'objet si personnel qu'elle avait dérobé. Se sentir coupable ? Non, pas vraiment, elle n'y avait pas pensé, avant de voir les cernes du blond, dû au manque de sommeil, et à son air absent. Harry lui avait tapoté l'épaule, pour lui faire remarquer, et elle s'est contentée d'un silence, incapable de dire un mot. Se sentir coupable de cet acte était à la fois inquiétant et excitant, elle se sentait soudain dotée d'un pouvoir extraordinaire…

Dont il fallait bien sûr user à bon escient. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours qu'elle avait déjà assimilé depuis l'an dernier, elle observait la démarche féline de la professeure, à mi-chemin entre l'être humain et le chat. Le dos tourné, pendant un millième de seconde, Hermione saisit sa chance, la main dans son sac, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et en tira le journal noir à la texture rugueuse pour le pousser du bout des doigts, le faisant glisser le long du sol. Il s'écrasa sans bruit près du bureau à côté du sien, celui de Malefoy. Personne ne remarqua ce geste, rapide, qui passa pour un mouvement comme un autre.

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor, appuyée sur son bureau, se retourna vivement pour finir sa phrase quand sonna la fin du cours. Alerte, la lionne bondit hors de son bureau et sortit de la pièce, suivie de près par ses deux amis du Trio d'Or, perplexes…

* * *

Au loin, un jeune homme nerveux découvrait un cadeau du Ciel inespéré.

* * *

La suite bientôt !

Reviews exigées :D


End file.
